Lockdown
by Margaret R. O'Halloran
Summary: The brother of a wrongly convicted man takes Olivia Benson, Sonya Paxton, Liz Donnelly, and Defense Attorney Sophie Devere hostage at the courthouse. WARNING: Character Death, Attempted Rape, Strong Language. HORRIBLE SUMMARY. Please R&R!
1. Hostile Takeover

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. That'd be Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>A.D.A. Sonya Paxton sat at the prosecutor's table in the empty courtroom, her files open on a table in front of her. She was waiting to speak with Judge Elizabeth Donnelly in her chambers. If she'd arrived fifteen minutes earlier, she could have gotten in before the scourge of the earth that was currently meeting with the judge, the defense attorney for this case named Sophie Devere. Olivia Benson was in there with them. She'd been subpoenaed to testify on the defense's behalf, and was not happy about it. Sonya tapped her pen on the table frustratedly, the clicks echoing through the courtroom loudly. She pursed her lips and checked her watch; a flash of movement caught her eye. She turned her head and noticed a man standing to her right. She jumped when she saw the glint of metal, the scream dying on her lips when the blade of the knife was pressed to her cheek.<p>

"We're going to Donnelly's chambers," the man hissed.

Sonya was quaking with rage.

"The hell we are," she snapped, standing and shoving the man away from her. A white hot ribbon of pain erupted on her face; warm blood trickled from the cut and collected on the collar of her blouse. A strong hand gripped her upper arm and dragged her unceremoniously to the Judge's chamber door. She struggled and grunted, but the throbbing slash on her cheek kept her from trying anything more outwardly defiant. He threw the door to the judges chambers wide open, slamming it against the bookcase behind it and rebounding into the toe of his boot. Olivia jumped from her chair and ripped her Glock from it's holster, her finger on the trigger. Sophie froze facing the intruder, and Liz was rising from her chair slowly. The man shoved Sonya out in front of him, held the knife to her throat.

"Drop the knife," Olivia growled, her body tensing.

"Drop the gun!" the man retorted, wrapping an arm around Sonya's waist and pulling her against him. Olivia grimaced.

"Can't do that, and you know it."

The man pressed the knife harder against Sonya's throat, beads of crimson forming. The blonde woman inhaled sharply.

Olivia raised both arms above her head in a surrendering motion.

"Okay!" she shouted. "Okay, here." She knelt, putting the gun on the floor and stood again slowly, her hands held out in front of her, palms bared.  
>"It's away. It's done. Just let her go, and we can all walk away."<p>

The man scoffed.

"You think I came all the way down to a New York courthouse, took an A.D.A. hostage, and got an SVU cop to give up her gun just to walk away? I'm not that stupid, Olivia."

The brunette stiffened, the movement small but not small enough to be unnoticed by the intruder.

"What, you don't remember me, you stupid bitch? Five years ago you put my brother in jail for rape, a rape he didn't fucking do!" His eyes flashed angrily. "I tried to tell you he didn't do it, but you didn't believe me. This whore," he shouted, shaking Sonya. "She's the one who prosecuted him. And that one," he laughed slightly, jutting his chin at Liz. "She put him away."

Olivia licked her lips.

"Okay, and they wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't brought him to them. So just let them walk, let them go. They aren't the ones you want. I am."

"Shut up!" he screamed, clutching Sonya's waistband. "You don't know what I want!" He tucked his hand under the band, dug his fingertips into her hip. She inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring and her eyes snapping shut.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted at him. "Hey, no, no, don't touch her, here! Take me!" She shrugged out of her jacket. The man stilled his hand, and Judge Donnelly leaped into action from her place behind her desk, threw herself in front of Olivia, her hands clenching the brunette's biceps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the short blonde hissed. "This is stupid, possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Get out of my way," Olivia murmured back.

"No," Liz snapped, pushing the younger woman away from the man.

"You're out of line," Olivia bellowed, shoving Liz away.

"And you're out of your mind," the judge replied, stumbling back.

The man had his hand under Sonya's blouse and was reaching up for her breast.

"Stop!" Olivia cried, stepping forward and laying a hand on his elbow. The man shoved Sonya to the floor, plunged the knife deep into Olivia's side. Sophie, who had been silent until then, screamed.

"No!" Liz cried, running forward to catch the detective as she fell to the floor. Sonya was on her feet again, throwing herself at the assailant, kicking, punching, scratching anything she could reach until the knife was thrust into her over and over and over again. Sophie's screams grew louder and Sonya grunted with every blow. Her knees gave out and she collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor.

Olivia, though weak, was still conscious. Covered in sweat, panting, and clutching at her side, she was leaning against Liz who was now shaking with a rage she'd never felt before, her lips a thin line.

"Do I have your fucking attention, now?" the man asked, wiping his bloody hands on his pants.


	2. Time Crunch

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. That'd be Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>Elliot walked into the bull-pen and noted the gaggle of people crowded around the television on the wall.<p>

He walked up behind Munch and Fin, who each turned to him with grim expressions on their faces.

An Asian woman reporter was standing on the steps of the courthouse that Donnelly worked in. The courthouse that Olivia was visiting.

"We've received word that one of the four hostages inside this courthouse is fatally injured, another suffering from a single stab wound to the stomach. We have reason to believe that the hostages are all members of law-enforcement." The woman raised a hand to her ear, pressing it to the earpiece Elliot knew was inside. "Yes, I've just been informed of the identities of each of the women. Assistant District Attorney Sonya Paxton, Defense Attorney Sophie Devere, The Honorable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, and the fourth is a member of our very own Manhattan SVU, Detective Olivia Benson."  
>Elliot felt his stomach lurch. A roar swelled in his ears. He turned on his heel and left the squad-room. Munch and Fin turned to face their Captain and exchanged worried glances. After a brief moment, the three men hurried after him.<p>

"What do you want from us?" Sophie asked, now kneeling beside Sonya and trying to assess the extent of her injuries without removing any of the Prosecutor's clothing. The man knelt down and picked up Olivia's gun from its place on the floor before tucking it into the waistband of his bloodstained jeans.

"I want you to feel the same pain that my brother did," he snarled.

Olivia leaned her head back against Liz and winced, a new layer of sweat joining the sheen coating her skin.  
>"Why wait," she began, then licked her lips. The pain in her side was horrible, but she refused to let him see it. <em>Besides<em>, she thought, _Sonya's __is __probably __much __worse_. She swallowed and leveled him with her best sympathetic gaze. "Why wait five years?"

The man crouched in front of her and caressed her cheek. Olivia flinched.

The man scowled and pressed his hand into the one she was using to cover her wound. She groaned through gritted teeth. He pressed harder, causing her to cry out, her face contorted in pain.

"My brother died last night, _Detective_," he whispered cruelly in her ear. "He was gang raped by his cell mates. Cause of death," (he punctuated this last half of his phrase by punching her wound-site and brushing his lips against her jawbone) "was internal bleeding."  
>Olivia screamed when the blow connected, her eyes squeezed shut, her nostrils flared, head thrown back against Donnelly's shoulder, her body rigid. The man stood and walked away from her. Olivia was panting, her throat muscles tensed, the ligaments and cartilage perfectly outlined.<p>

"What about Sophie," she managed, her voice strained.

The man scratched his eyebrow with his thumbnail.

"What?"

Olivia swallowed again.

"You told us why you want everyone here," she grimaced and pulled her knee up to her chest, "except her."

Sophie was trembling, her hands covered in Sonya's blood. She kept her eyes on the older woman under her, the woman who was slipping away from them slowly.

_Don't __die, _Sophie prayed silently. _You're __a __heartless, __mean, __vindictive __bitch __and __I __know __I __can't __stand __you...hell, __who __can? __But __you __don't __deserve __this. __No __one __deserves __this._

"She was his lawyer," the man scoffed.

"So let her go," Liz barked authoritatively. "She didn't hurt you, she didn't hurt anyone. She defended him, she's on your side."

"She failed!" he bellowed. The women jumped at the sudden outburst, Olivia wincing again. The man was pointing at Sophie with a shaking hand. "If she had succeeded, if she'd done her damn job, my brother would still be alive!"

"What was his name?" Sophie murmured, her head still down.

"What?" the man asked angrily.

"I defended I don't know how many men five years ago, you can't expect me to remember all of their names." Sophie met his eyes.

The man dropped his hand and pursed his lips.

"Jack Rollins," he replied.

Sonya coughed, scarlet foam coloring her lips.

"Guhh..." she moaned. Sophie brushed the woman's hair back from her face and shushed her.

"Grant Rollins," Liz growled.

The man snapped his head round to face her, glaring at her.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"His name," she snapped, "was Grant Rollins. That makes you Jack, not him."

The man was shaking.

"You shut your mouth," he snarled.

"Why? So you can continue to lie to us? Who are we going to tell?" Liz glared at him in return. "We're all going to die anyway, right?"

_Some __sooner __than __others, _Sophie thought, pressing her hands into Sonya's side trying to stem the flow of blood from the worst of the prosecutor's wounds.

Elliot stepped out of his town car and slammed the door. Fin pulled up right behind him. Munch and Cragen stepped out of the car he'd been driving, and Munch started in on him as soon as they were all out.

"You drive like a drunk, senile old woman. Never again, my friend, never again am I getting in a car with you behind the wheel."

"I got us here, didn't I?" Fin snapped, then jabbed his thumb in Elliot's direction. "Besides, how the hell you expect me to keep up with Mama Bear if I don't drive like him?"

"You follow the traffic laws!" Munch shouted back, leaning toward his partner. "At the very least you might try avoiding trash cans and little old ladies with strollers!"

"I'm gonna rip your big ears out your bony ass if you don't get out my face," Fin warned.

"I'd like to see you try!" Munch replied, jabbing the short man in the chest with his bony index finger. Fin swung at the older man, his fist just barely missing Munch's jaw.

"Hey!" Cragen shouted, stepping between the two of them and pushing them apart.

"Let me at 'im, Cap'n!" Fin roared, pushing his hands into the captain's arm.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" Cragen shoved Fin back. "Your colleague, your _friend,_is in that building right now, with a homicidal maniac. She might be fatally injured, and all you can seem to find the energy to do is kick each other's asses. If that's what you want to do, fine, but you'll hand over your badges and guns _now,_because I have a goddamn job to do and I refuse to let your incompetency cost me one of the best detectives I've ever had. Is that clear?"

Munch and Fin just stared at each other angrily.

"Is that _clear?__"_ Cragen bellowed, his face red.

"Yeah," Fin replied, his eyes never leaving his partner's. "We're clear."

Cragen turned to John, who nodded.

"Good," the captain grunted. "Then go do your fucking jobs."


End file.
